


Support

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [49]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Twitch Plays Black, Twitch Plays Crystal, Twitch Plays Emerald, Twitch Plays Pokemon, Twitch Plays Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A support group for the TPP protagonists who never were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

"Hello everybody!" The girl standing up had bright blue hair and a wide smile. "I’m glad to see you all could make it today. I see there’s a new face with us today- let’s start out by having you tell us a little bit about yourself, alright?"

The new girl blushed. “Do I have to?”

The identical girls sitting next to each other laughed and whispered to one another, quieting only when the blue-haired girl glared at them.

"Well, yes, we’re all family here-"

"Like it or not." grumbled a boy in dark clothes.

"-And we need to get to know you so we can work together to help each other!"

"Because we’ve accomplished  _so much_ by sitting around blabbing here.” the same boy added.

"Be nice, T!" Upon seeing the new girl’s downcast eyes, the blue-haired girl added, "It’s okay, we’re here to help."

The girl gulped and twirled a strand of her long brown hair that had fallen out of her ponytail into her face. “Well, I’m Gulf, and… I was controlled by the voices for a few minutes.”

"Hi, Gulf." The voices rang out in unison, but the tones differed, from loud enthusiasm to mumbled monotone. One boy, sitting in a corner with his red hat covering half of his face, hadn’t bothered speaking at all.

"Er… should I keep talking, then?" Gulf’s eyes glanced over to the blue-haired girl.

"If you’re comfortable with that, certainly! We’d all love to hear about your experiences, I’m sure."

Gulf doubted that. The dark-clothed boy was rolling his eyes, the two girls were facing each other and chattering away, and the boy in red- well, it was hard to tell what exactly his deal was.

"Okay. So. I was in my room, and I was all excited about getting a Pokemon, yeah? Except then I couldn’t move, and then the voices started bossing me around… and it was… weird." Gulf closed her eyes and took a slow breath before continuing. "Kind of… embarrassing, honestly. My friends kept looking at me funny, because I was jerking around and stuff, you know."

"We know." At least the blue-haired girl was listening, even if the others weren’t. "It’s great to hear you being so open about your experiences. You can continue if you want, I didn’t mean to cut you off."

"Right." Gulf started twirling her hair again. "I hit my knees against my furniture a few times and stuff, but then they left a few minutes later when I was talking to my mom, no big deal I guess. Although… can I show you something?"

"Absolutely!" She was starting to wonder if the blue-haired girl was just naturally overly perky, or if she was just trying too hard to be supportive. It was a little irritating to deal with somebody so enthusiastic.

Gulf reached into her bag, grabbed a Poke Ball, and activated it to release an Oshawott, which stood at her side looking up at her face. “They chose this little guy for me. Won my first battles for me, too. So I guess that wasn’t so bad.”

"Wow, you got a Pokemon? That’s so exciting! I didn’t get one then- my mom wouldn’t let me be a Trainer for a few months afterwards." The blue-haired girl grinned sheepishly. "I guess she was scared I’d get hurt. So, I guess now the rest of us can introduce ourselves, huh? I’ll start us off. I’m Charley, as you probably know. I heard the voices one morning, but they were gone before I even got out of bed. I started up these meetings after hearing back on the Internet from a few others who went though the same thing. Figured it’d be nice to hang out with others who knew the feeling, right? Anyway, that’s me. Who’s next?"

An awkward silence descended for a few seconds as nobody spoke up. Finally, the two girls in green looked towards the rest of the group, and one spoke up. “I’m Slash-“

"And I’m Camilla!"

"And we-" The girls looked at each other, having spoken in unison. They giggled, and, after a brief discussion consisting primarily of the phrase "No,  _you_ go first”, Slash kept talking. “We both heard them when we were moving. The two just took turns running in circles and ramming into boxes in the back of the moving van, and by the time the doors opened up they were gone.”

"The van was a real mess by that point. And Mom didn’t believe us at first. Thought it was another crazy twin inside joke."

"I don’t blame her. We have a lot of those."

"Well, yeah, but… it was so  _exciting!_ I kind of wish they’d stuck around, is that weird?”

The rhetorical question was answered by a mumbled “Yeah” by the dark-clothed boy.

"Hey, T, nobody asked you!" Slash burst out.

"Calm down everybody!" The sound of Charley’s voice rang out through the room, and the others quieted down. "Now, Camilla and Slash, it’s still your turn, do you want to keep talking?"

The twins looked at each other, then both shook their heads.

"Okay then. Who’s up next?"

Another patch of silence, then the dark-clothed boy spoke up. “Alright, I’ll be the next victim.”

"Hey!" Slash interrupted.

"Shaddup, Slash! It’s  _my_ turn now, isn’t that right, Charley?”

Charley bit her lip, then nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

"So  _I_ get to talk now. Not you two.”

"Whatever."

"Anyway. As I was saying before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED. I’m T. Those obnoxious girls are my sisters."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"MY. TURN! You’re being RUDE!" T stuck out his tongue, and the twins quickly reciprocated.

"Behave, will you?" Charley said. "We’ve got a guest, I don’t want her to get the wrong idea-"

"Wrong idea? This is how it always ends up, haven’t you noticed?"

"Don’t listen to her Gulf, I swear it’s not always this bad-"

"I can go now."

The room fell quiet as all eyes watched the boy in red, who had spoken up for the first time in the meeting.

"I- I was still talking!" T protested.

"Yeah, yeah, you got to ram into boxes too." Camilla said. "So exciting. Let’s move on."

"Hey, now, if T has more to say, he can say it." Charley was watching Gulf, though she had remained motionless the whole time, twirling her hair and biting her fingernails on the far side of the room from the commotion.

T sighed. “Nah, they’re right for once. I’ve got nothing.”

"Okay. So. Last but not least?"

"Right." The boy in red spoke softly, but the slightest sound of his voice was enough to make a hush fall over the room. "Xavier. I was chosen. Same as the others. Not much to say."

"Like you ever have much to say." T muttered.

"Alright." Charley’s grin was just as wide as it had been from the start, but her eyelid was twitching slightly as she spoke. "So, there you have it. You’ll get to know all of us better soon enough, Gulf, as we get to know you. Now, before we get to the activities I have planned for today’s session, let’s just take a moment to-" T and the twins were mouthing along to Charley’s words at this point, laughter on the tip of their tongues. "-close our eyes and quiet our minds."

After an initial moment of jostling and giggling, the chattering of the group ceased as each member delved into their own memories, memories of the few minutes that had changed their lives forever. The few minutes in which it seemed like they had been chosen by the voices, that the voices would lead them to great things like they did for so many others… and then, nothing.

Some had been led by the voices to greatness. They had become Champion, or saved the world, or both.

But not them.

Greatness had looked upon them… and passed them by.


End file.
